Kiss
by MyImmortal329
Summary: Every kiss is different. Special. From that anxious first kiss to the heartbreaking last, every kiss mean something different, something special in it's own unique way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Walking Dead

Kiss

Chapter 1

Bruised and dirty, tired and wilting as they slumped up the porch steps, Carol leaned against Daryl, fingers curling against the hem of his vest, finding purchase on something tangible. Her eyes prickled and burned as tears threatened to fall for what felt like the millionth time that day. She took a breath, and her shoulders shook. He turned to her, bringing his thumb and forefinger to her chin, tilting her head up so the porch light glinted off the tears in her eyes.

"We can talk about it," he offered before clearing his throat. "We'll talk about it." Carol blinked then, as Daryl's touch lingered against her skin, and then she felt the tremble in his fingers as he brushed his hand up her face, gently stroking over her temple, smoothing back her hair. This was new. It was different. It was good.

Ripples of warmth spread from her cheek, and she felt goose bumps spread over her arms. He hadn't touched her like this before. He hadn't looked at her the way he was looking at her now. He hadn't had been this brave. But neither had she. Her lips parted in a soft gasp, before he bridged the space between them, fingers finding purchase at the place behind her neck, between her shoulder blades, and he pulled her closer until his lips closed over hers, chapped and dry but warm and soothing.

She shivered against the kiss, and her heart hammered against her chest. Her crystal blue eyes blew wide, and she froze for the briefest moment before she let herself feel it. She closed her eyes and her hand moved up, fingers ghosting over the stubble along his jaw. He pulled back and a puff of warm breath hit her lips before he licked his lips, as if to taste her. And then he bent forward again, catching her bottom lip between his before his arms were circling around her, bracing her against the darkness of the night, against the darkness she fought against every day.

When he pulled back, he felt the heat in his cheeks, and he watched as her eyelids fluttered open in surprise, in a fleeting moment of panic and awe, and she touched her fingers to her lips, as if committing the kiss to memory should it never happen again.

"We'll talk about it in the morning," she promised, before he reached around her to open the door and followed her inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: It Had to Mean Something

Under the soft, white sweater, she was bruised and cracked but not broken. They could have killed her. They would have. But she'd survived. Somehow.

He passed her the cigarette, and she felt his eyes on her. He wasn't forcing her to talk. She'd come to him. She'd sat down with him. She'd shared her cigarette, and now, as she took a long drag off of it, she felt the weight on her shoulders begin to crush her.

"You wanna go somewhere?" he finally asked.

"No."

"You wanna go inside?"

"No." She flicked the ashes, watching them catch on the breeze and float away.

"You wanna talk?"

"No." A deep breath. "But I need to." She glanced at him, watching the way his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

"I kissed Tobin. Not…not today. The other night, before we left." She ran her fingers through her hair, taking one last drag on the cigarette before passing it back to him. He watched her for a moment before taking a drag off of it, too. His eyes stayed fixed on hers, only drifting to watch the way her fingers nervously picked at a frayed tear on her pants. "I did it because I felt bad. And I don't know how that makes me sound. I did it, because I needed to feel something that wasn't…pain." Her shoulders trembled with a heavy breath. "But you kissed me last night, and that...that was…"

"Don't have to be anything." He looked away, flicked the cigarette butt onto the ground and wiped his hands on his pant legs nervously.

"Yes it does." She kept her gaze on his until he looked at her again. "I couldn't be that Carol around you. The first day in Alexandria, you said it yourself. I looked ridiculous."

"Wasn't talkin' about…"

"I know." She smiled sadly. "You know me better than anybody. Last night? It had to be you. It had to mean something." She looked down for a moment before she met his gaze again and leaned in to press her lips against his. He froze until her hand was on his chest, fingers curling into his vest until she pulled back. "It _does_ mean something."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tom Sawyer

Her heart jumped into her throat as she opened up each drawer in her bureau, rummaging through clothes and sheet sets and other odds and ends before slamming each one and moving to the next. Her mind was reeling. She moved to her bedside table but still didn't find it.

"Where is it?" she asked herself, sliding down onto the floor and peering under the bed. Nothing. Just a few dust bunnies.

The tap at her open door surprised her, and she stood, eyeing Daryl as he leaned against the door frame.

"You lookin' for this?" he asked, pulling a worn copy of Tom Sawyer out from behind his back. Carol's mouth fell open, and she searched his gaze before she reached out and took the book from his hands. She clutched it to her chest, and her pulse slowly began to return to normal. It wasn't just any book. It was the book she used to read Sophia. It was the book she read to Lizzie and Mika and baby Judith. It was the book that held special memories inside.

"Where'd you find this?"

"Uh…I stole it." His face went pink, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You _stole_ it?" she stuttered.

"Well, I found this, and I was gonna surprise ya. Put it between the pages." He pulled his other hand out from behind his back, and clutched in his fist was a delicate, white flower. A Cherokee Rose. Carol smiled then, and the tears welled in her eyes. "Knew you'd find it, 'cause you been readin' it a lot since we…since we talked about the girls."

"Come in. Shut the door." Daryl stepped in, and his trembling fingers pushed the door shut before he followed Carol over to the bed. She sat down and gestured for him to have a seat, as she placed the pretty white flower down on her bedside table.

He watched as she put the book in her lap and ran her fingers along the edge of the pages before opening it up. She flipped through the pages, stopping when she was a third of the way through. She smoothed the book out in her lap, fingers delicately lingering over the dried, pressed flower marking that Sophia loved the most, the passage that just so happened to be Mika's favorite, too.

"You found one?" Daryl asked, noticing the Cherokee Rose that had been pressed between the pages long ago.

"No," she chuckled. "This is the one you brought me that day in the RV." She chewed her lip and lifted the dry flower into her hand.

"You kept it?"

"I kept it. You gave me hope. I couldn't…I couldn't throw it away." She sniffled then and put the flower back between the pages of the book.

"I'm not sure I ever thanked you for everything you did for me."

"Sure ya did," he said with a little shrug. Carol shook her head then, and she scooted closer, bringing her hand to his, curling her fingers with his. He lowered his head for a moment, before he turned to look at her, gaze locking on hers before they both moved in, opening up to one another. He caught her upper lip between his, and he grazed his fingers over her jaw and down her throat. She sighed against the kiss, opening up to him when his tongue slid along her lower lip.

She welcomed the taste of him, the feel of his warm mouth against her own, the way his hands moved down her arms and rested at her waist. She pulled back then, resting her forehead against his.

"Well, just in case I never said it. Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Damned Romance Novel

Daryl was having a shitty day. A stupendously shitty day. It had all started when he woke up to the not-so-dulcet tones of Rick making Michonne scream, followed by what he could only assume was a begging whimper from Rick. He'd never dressed so fast in his life.

When he'd gotten downstairs, he'd caught Carl and Enid making out on the couch, and after chasing them both out and threatening to tell Rick, he'd ended up eating dry, stale cereal alone in the kitchen. Carol was nowhere to be found.

He'd taken a piss in the downstairs bathroom before heading outside for a smoke. It was then that he caught sight of Carol having a morning walk, taking a pull on a cigarette of her own.

"So that's how it's gonna be? You're gonna stare at her from a distance? Come on, man. You all nearly died like a week ago. Go tell her how you feel." Denise stood there, hand-in-hand with Tara, and Daryl glared at them from behind his curtain of hair.

"She knows."

"Dude," Tara snorted, "she's not psychic. Did you ever really tell her?"

"Don't gotta tell her. She knows."

"Oh. Ok, well, I saw Tobin making eyes at her this morning, so you might want to do…something," Denise pointed out with a raised eyebrow. Oh, there it was. She knew how to hit below the belt.

"Ain't you two got somethin' better to do?" Daryl grunted, turning back toward the house, cheeks pink as he stuffed his free hand in his pocket and held his cigarette in the other.

"Hey, man," Glenn said with a nod from the porch steps of the food pantry. Daryl nodded his hello before Glenn gave his wife a kiss and put his hand on her belly. Daryl looked away and walked a little faster. At this point, he was going to have to go outside the damned walls to get some peace and quiet.

It was annoying. That's what it was. All this damned lovey-dovey bullshit. It had never been for him. He'd never been the flowers and candy kind of guy. He'd never been the hand-holding, kissing in the rain, getting down on one knee kind of guy.

Then he'd met Carol, and his entire world had turned upside down. She made him want to be a better man. She made him want all the things he'd always scoffed at. He'd always rolled his eyes at Glenn and Maggie or at Rick and Michonne, but at the same time, when he'd look at Carol, all he wanted was to be kissing her, for her to be kissing him back. And it was driving him fucking crazy.

On the way back to the house, he passed Eric and Aaron sharing a good-morning smooch. Next, he caught Eugene presenting Rosita a bouquet of flowers, which made him wonder if he'd entered the fucking Twilight Zone. _What the hell?_

He quickly ducked down an alley to make his trip back home shorter with less of a likelihood of running into anymore loved up pairs. But when he turned to look over his shoulder and then turned back around, he nearly smacked right into Carol, who dropped her cigarette in surprise.

"Daryl!" Her hand flew to her chest, and Daryl felt his heart skip a beat, and then he was pulled in by those eyes. Those perfect blue eyes that he'd fallen for longer ago than he cared to admit to himself in that moment. Stupid. Why hadn't he done something about it long ago?

He licked his lips, trying to calm his racing heart, and then he took her by the hand.

"Daryl? What are you doing?"

"C'mere," he growled, pulling her around behind one of the empty houses. She gasped when he pulled her up against the back of the house, bringing his hands up to her face, pulling her in for a hungry kiss. She moaned softly against his mouth, opening up to him as he took the lead, moving his hands down her arms and over her waist and hips, pulling her closer as he backed her up against the brick siding.

"Daryl," she panted, when he finally pulled back for breath. "What…was that?"

"Just doin' somethin'," he murmured, running his fingers through his hair. "That ok?"

"That's…perfectly ok," she chuckled, before he pulled her in for another passionate kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Winding Down

Carol had mentioned earlier how sometimes being in these houses, sitting around a dinner table, eating and talking about the day's events made the world feel a little like how it used to be. Daryl didn't agree. He'd never lived like _this_ before. He'd never had a bed so comfortable, a meal so hearty, company he could sit with for more than five minutes before wanting to knock the table over and storm out.

It was all so quaint, really. Judith sat in her high chair eating some mashed carrots, while Carl cleaned up the mess she was making off the floor. Michonne and Rick were obviously holding hands under the table like a couple of teenagers, while Carol sat quietly next to him, picking through her green beans and venison, but really only moving the food about her plate and not really eating.

"Alright, Judy. I think you're done," Carl chuckled, wiping at his baby sister's face with a cloth napkin. He glanced across the table before picking Judith up out of the high chair and holding her out away from him so she wouldn't get his shirt all dirty. "Who wants to give her a bath?"

"I think the rule is, whoever gets her out of her chair first does the honors," Michonne teased, getting a deadpan look from Carl. "Hey, you're the big brother."

"Aw, come on," Carl whined. "I gave her a bath last night. She won't sit still, and she peed everywhere."

"Just be glad she's not a boy, or she'd have gotten you, too," Michonne said with a shrug.

"Thanks," Carl muttered, as Michonne snickered. She pushed her chair back and started grabbing for the plates.

"You don't have to do that," Carol urged, putting her hand over Michonne's.

"You cooked. It's only fair."

"It's fine," Carol said with a little smile. "I don't mind."

"Are you sure? I can help you."

"I'm sure," Carol replied with a nod. Considering that Rick and Michonne had been stealing glances at one another all throughout the meal, Carol wasn't surprised when Michonne conceded and let her take over clearing the table.

She was on her second trip back to the kitchen when she nearly smacked right into Daryl in the kitchen doorway.

"What are you doing?" she asked, chuckling as she took a step back.

"Helpin'."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know. I want to. 'Sides, Rick and Michonne already went up to bed."

"Are you lonely out there, Pookie?" She watched him duck his head a little before she stepped out of the way to let him through. She went to grab the rest of the plates in the dining room, and she nearly ran into him again when she turned from the table.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Here, I've got it," she chuckled. "Want to do me a huge favor and wipe up the mess Carl missed under the high chair?"

"Yeah. Got it." He went to work, and Carol retreated to the kitchen. She started up a sink of sudsy water and began to wash, staring absently out the window until she saw him step up behind her in the reflection.

"Want me to rinse?"

"You really want to do dishes with me?"

"Ain't got nothin' better to do." Carol considered this for a moment before scooting over and giving him room at the rinse basin. They worked together silently until the job was done, and then Carol pulled a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from her back pocket. Daryl eyed her, drying his hands on the dish towel.

"Wanna join me?"

"You sure that's what you want?" He nodded toward the pack of cigarettes, and Carol smirked.

"I don't think you have any room to talk."

"Nah, but it ain't you."

"Who says?" Daryl said nothing then. "I probably should quit. We'll be running out soon enough anyway, right? Unless you decide to share from your hidden stash."

"Who says I got a stash?"

"Please," Carol snorted. Finally, she rolled her eyes and put the pack of cigarettes down on the counter. "I'll quit if you do."

"Who said anything about me?"

"It's only fair."

"That don't make any sense."

"What? Not up to the challenge? Afraid you can do it?" she teased.

"Oh, you got it in your system now," Daryl pointed out. "It's in your skin. In your blood. You're gonna be fine for a few hours, and then you'll start itchin' for one. First week's the hardest."

"You have no room to talk," she chuckled. "All of this coming from the man with the oral fixation. You've been smoking like a chimney for months." She watched him lick his lips.

"Who says I got an oral fixation?" He rubbed his chin, just under his bottom lip. Carol smirked. "Don't gotta smoke. I can find other things to do with my mouth." At Carol's raised eyebrows, his face flamed. "You got any gum?"

"Nope," she replied, stepping closer. "But I think you're on the right track."

"Yeah?" he asked, voice a little shaky as she brought her hand up to his cheek.

"Definitely," she chuckled, before she stood on her tiptoes to place a soft kiss upon his cheek. Before she could pull away, his arms came around her waist, and he pulled her back in, kissing her fully on the mouth this time, smiling against her lips as she chuckled in his arms. Things were definitely looking up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Gum

"Do you have anymore?" Carol asked, tapping the toe of her boot against the hardwood floor as she stared straight at Denise.

"I'm sorry. Daryl took the last of it this morning," Denise offered, rifling through her cabinets in search of the desperately sought after nicotine gum.

"What?"

"Yeah. He said he needed it, and I gave it to him in exchange for some soda he found on a run yesterday." Carol cringed inwardly. "I have super fruity bubble chew though." She smiled anxiously and held the pack of gum out to Carol, who groaned and turned on her heel. "Sorry!"

She stalked back home to find Daryl sitting on the front porch step sharpening his knife. When he saw her, he quickly holstered it and stood up, smacking the gum he was chewing. Carol narrowed her eyes at him.

"You need somethin'?"

"You _know_ what I need," she huffed, three days into being smoke-free.

"M'sorry." He stuffed his hand into his pocket and pulled out the empty, crumpled packet. He pointed to his mouth. "Just started on the last piece."

"You went through the _whole_ pack this morning?"

"Not the _whole_ pack. There was only three pieces left."

"Damn it, Daryl," she groaned, running her fingers through her hair.

"I can go out first thing tomorrow and look for more." He cleared his throat, and Carol felt her fingers twitch. He'd warned her that it was in her now, that she was going to crave it, but this was ridiculous.

"I need a cigarette." She started into the house, and Daryl rushed after her.

"Nope. Can't let ya do that. It's bad for ya. Them things'll kill ya."

"Yeah? Well, that's the least of my problems right now. Daryl!" She groaned when he caught her around the waist before she could start up the stairs to rummage through his room for a hidden pack of smokes. He pulled her off the stair steps, and she turned in his arms, huffing for a moment before her gaze softened.

"What?" he asked, surprised at the way her hand moved up to rest on his chest.

"I need to think about something else for a minute," she said softly. "It might help the craving." The leaned in then, kissing him softly, and as his heart hammered in his chest, he opened up to her kiss, shivering as her tongue slid against his lower lip and brushed against his own.

Before he knew what was happening, Carol pulled back, a gleam in her eye, and she smacked the gum she'd just stolen from his mouth.

"What the hell? That's just…gross."

"Thanks for sharing, Pookie." She winked and spun on her heels, heading back outside and leaving him completely dumbfounded in the foyer.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Birthday

"You seen Carol?" Daryl asked, popping into the kitchen, where Michonne was seated across from the highchair, spoon feeding Judith some applesauce that Eric had dropped off that morning.

"No, sorry. I've been in here with Miss Picky for the last hour, so I could have missed anything." Judith made a face and shook her head. "Oh, Judy, it's just applesauce. You liked it yesterday." Judith let out a protesting squeal, and Michonne sighed. "I'm gonna be here a while. You might check upstairs?"

"Thanks," Daryl muttered, heading out into the hall and then up the stairs.

Her bedroom door was open, and she was sitting on the side of her bed, looking out the window with her back to the door.

"Hey. Been lookin' for ya. Thought you might wanna come down and get dibs on some of the supplies we pulled in this mornin'."

"That's alright. I'll go to the pantry later," Carol said quietly.

"You alright?"

"Hmm? Yeah. I'm ok." She turned to give him a weak smile that he didn't buy at all. He stepped into the room then, and the floor creaked under his steps. He moved to stand by the bed, watching as she took a shaky breath and wiped at her eyes.

"You ain't. What's goin' on?"

"Do you know what the day is?"

"Hmm?"

"The date."

"I'm lucky if I even know what time it is these days," Daryl muttered. Carol smiled at that. She held up a book.

"Rick said Deanna kept track of the days, and she had these calendars made up. According to the records Maggie's been keeping, it's September 29th."

"Seems right," Daryl said with a nod. "It's gettin' colder out."

"It's Sophia's birthday," Carol said quietly. Daryl watched as she wiped at her eyes again, and he slowly sat down next to her.

"M'sorry," he said quietly.

"Ed hated that I would go all out. I'd buy the cake and have her invite all of her friends from school. It was the one day that he would back off and just kind of disappear for a while and let me make it all about her. Her birthday was probably my favorite day of the year." She smiled sadly, and Daryl pulled his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him then, letting out a little laugh.

"I guess it was easier when I didn't know what day it was or even what month. I kind of liked when it all blurred together. This place just reminds me that time goes on and she's not here. I see kids playing out in the street, yelling and being, well, kids, and I think, that could be her. It could be."

"C'mere," he said quietly, tilting her face toward his with his thumb and forefinger just under her chin. She smiled sadly at him, and he kissed her on the forehead. And then he kissed her cheek. Then his lips were on hers, and she sighed, melting into the kiss as his hands cupped her face. When he pulled back, she sniffled and wiped at her eyes again. He brushed the fallen tears away with the pads of his thumbs. "You wanna get outta here?"

"No," she sniffled. "I just want to stay here today. Right here." He swallowed hard then, watching as she turned to look out the window again. She reached over and laced her fingers with his, and he looked down, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. And they sat together in perfect silence, both remembering the little girl that neither of them could save.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Aftermath

Warning: Character Death

He wasn't sure what was worse: the smell of blood or the taste of blood. It surrounded him. His head throbbed as he lay on the hard concrete, pieces of asphalt and rock digging into his flesh as he listened to the weakened whimpers of the grieving.

The odor of smoke and gasoline was thick around them, and as he reached for her, he felt blood trail with his fingertips. Coughing, he spat onto the pavement.

"Carol." He could hear raspy breathing somewhere close. He could hear screams, as if they were coming from somewhere far away. "Carol." He groaned, pushing up, getting to his knees, looking over to see Maggie Greene cradling what was left of her husband's head in her lap. Someone was tugging at her arm. Rosita. Rick was unconscious, and Michonne was desperately shaking at his shoulder and patting at his face, trying to revive him. "Carol!"

She was lying next to him, lips parted in a frightened gasp, eyes glittering with tears, blood speckling her face as her chest rose and fell in staggered, stunted breaths.

"Hey." He brought his hand to her pale cheek, groaning in pain as the throbbing in his head from being knocked out with the butt of a rifle made his stomach turn. "Hey. You're ok. You're ok."

"Did you see?" she got out, blinking back the tears. "Did you see? He was there, and then…"

"I didn't," he bit out, blinking as blood clouded his vision from a wound at his temple. He wiped at his eyes quickly before peering down to see her eyes fluttering closed. "Hey. Carol. Look at me. Look at me. Can ya open yer eyes?" She struggled for a moment before Daryl grasped her hand, squeezing it tightly in his. She gasped softly, opening her eyes again. "Can ya sit up?"

"I think…I think so." She moaned softly, putting her hand to her forehead before Daryl helped ease her up to sit.

"You ok?"

"I'm still here," she promised. "I'm here." She gave his hand a squeeze, and he bowed his head forward before he pulled her close, clutching at her before he buried his face against her shoulder. Her fingers knotted into his hair, and she trembled as his shoulders shook against her.

"Thought I was gonna lose you."

"Nine lives, remember?" she asked, an echo back to their past. It seemed like a lifetime ago. And then she collapsed in his arms. He held her close, and she sighed softly. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Good," he murmured, kissing the side of her head, closing his eyes against the horrors that were laid out before them. "I ain't gonna lose you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Nightmare

She woke, gasping for breath, clutching at her hair, sweat beading at her forehead as her pulse hammered in her ears. Lightning struck outside, and the house creaked under the force of the wind. The curtains of her bedroom window snapped loudly as the smell of rain surrounded her. Thunder cracked overhead, and she shivered.

Her toes dug into the carpet as she made her way across the room, slipping out into the hallway to find his bedroom light on. Chewing her lip between her teeth, she crossed the hall, gently placing her hand against the cool oak door. It gave under her touch, pushing open to reveal Daryl sitting up in his bed, drenched in sweat, chest heaving the light from his bedside lamp shone around him like a halo.

"Daryl." She stood in his doorway, fingertips shaking as she gripped the doorframe.

"You ok?" he asked, pushing his hair out of his eyes, peering over at the door. She shook her head and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her. Daryl reached over the side of the bed, feeling for a shirt, but Carol was at his side first, placing a hand against his bare shoulder.

"It's ok. You don't have to hide them from me." Daryl paused then, and he watched as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Scoot over." He did as she asked, and she climbed into the bed beside him, snuggling up to him as his mind and heart raced, searching for things to say or do that wouldn't scare the hell out of her.

"Bad dream?" he finally asked, settling back down against the pillow with one arm around Carol, as she snuggled up against him, burying her face against his neck.

"Same as usual," she murmured, fingers stretching out over his shoulder desperately, protectively.

"Me too," he offered. In the weeks since Glenn's death, all that Daryl seemed to be able to see when he closed his eyes at night was the look on the young man's face as he realized that he'd never see his child's face, that he'd never be there to see all the plans he and Maggie had made become reality.

"C'mere," she murmured, gently placing her hand against the side of his face. He looked down at her, and she kissed him, sighing softly when he opened up to her, relishing the feel of his lips against hers, his heart thrumming under her fingertips. His hand moved down her back and over her hip before resting just under her butt. She smiled against his kiss then, thankful for the gesture as it seemed to send the nightmares running into the darkness of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Thinkin'

He thought about her. A lot. He spent a hell of a lot of time watching her, memorizing the way her hands moved to her hips or up to her face to brush a stray hair back when she was deep in conversation. He thought about the way her nose would crinkle when she'd laugh, and God, that was the most beautiful sound he'd heard in a long time.

He thought about the way it felt to hold her in his arms, the way it felt to kiss her and feel the thrum of her heartbeat under his fingertips when he'd sweep his hand along her neck. He thought about the soft gasps between kisses, the way her body felt so good in his arms. He thought about the way she'd smile when she'd catch him watching her, the way his face would burn with embarrassment and how she'd never let him feel bad about it.

These days, he'd been doing a hell of a lot more thinking than doing, and he'd been giving her space. Alexandria was slowly beginning to rebuild after taking such a heavy blow and a painful loss thanks to Negan's men. But things were better. Crops were thriving. People were healing. And all he could think about every night was how she was sleeping just across the hall, and all he wanted was to be sleeping with her, touching her, kissing her. It was becoming more of an insistent longing the longer time went on, and today, this day, she was walking down the street on her way home from the pantry, and it just hit him. He needed her. Now.

He stood from where he was perched on the porch step, and he started down the sidewalk, not even getting her attention at first, until he was coming right toward her. She slowed to a stop with a basket in one hand.

"Daryl, what…?" And he pulled her in, crushing her lips to his in the most intense, satisfying kiss she'd ever experienced. Her hand was on his chest, and instead of pushing him away, she curled her fingers into the neck of his shirt and pulled him closer, opening up to him, opening herself up to the possibility of this being more than what it was, of this being everything she'd been afraid of it being, for fear of getting too close and losing the one man she'd ever loved with everything inside of her.

When he finally pulled back, Carol's eyelids fluttered open, and she took a shuddering breath, before she saw the flush fill Daryl's cheeks.

"What was that?" she asked softly, fingers still tucked into the neck of his shirt.

"Just me. Not thinkin'," he said quietly. "Been doin' too much of that. Thought it was time to do somethin'."

"I…oh, ok—" He cut her off with another kiss, and all words were lost. It was just this. Just them. And it felt right.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Sweet

Carol cut up the last of the apples she'd brought back to the house with her from the orchard. She'd asked Olivia for a few extra to make a pie with that evening, and thankfully, Alexandria's food monitor was in a good mood and gave Carol a whole dozen to take home with her.

She carefully placed the apples into the freshly shaped pie crust, and when she ran out of space, she took one slice into her hand and took a bite. It was sweet, fresh, juicy, and it made her hungry for more.

She heard his heavy footsteps on the linoleum floor, and she smiled when she felt his arms circle around her waist. She shivered when she felt his lips brush over the back of her neck in a lover's greeting. A flush spread through her chest and her cheeks, and she couldn't help but waiver for a moment. Her knees felt like jelly. This was new.

"You hungry?" she asked, as she ran her hand over his forearm that rested just below her ribcage.

"Mmm," he grunted, resting his chin on her shoulder. Carol smiled and lifted her hand back toward him, offering him her half-eaten apple slice. He ate it with one chomp, and she laughed, patting the side of his face before he let her go. She turned to face him, and he had a look in his eyes that she hadn't really seen before. His hair fell into his eyes, and he licked his lips, igniting a spark inside of her. She loved how they were growing closer, how each day was like a step in the right direction. But each day, it was a little more difficult to control herself when he started to look at her like he was ready to try something more.

"What?" she asked, taking a little step back, bumping into the counter as Daryl closed the gap between them.

"You wanna go for a ride?"

"A ride?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Like on a run?"

"No," he replied with a shake of his head.

"Like a date?" she teased. She saw the blush fill his cheeks again.

"So, what if it was?" His hands trembled when he pulled her waist in his hands, and she draped her arms around his neck.

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day that Daryl Dixon asked little 'ole me on a date."

"Stop," he snorted. "So, ya wanna go?" Carol's eyes were wide and the bluest blue he'd ever seen in that moment. She pouted her lips slightly and pretended to think about it for a moment.

"I have a pie to bake," she said thoughtfully.

"Can it wait?"

"Well, these apples are going to spoil fast if we don't cook them," she said with a frown. "Maybe if somebody were to finish it…"

"Carl's home. Carl!" Carol laughed then at Daryl's urgency.

"What?!" Carl shouted from upstairs.

"Giddown here."

"Why?"

"You want pie?!" Daryl hollered. A pause. Then clumsy teenaged feet were clopping down the stairs, and Carol snorted, covering her face with her hands. When Carl appeared, peeking out from the curtain of hair under his hat, he sniffed the air and looked around.

"I know I only have one eye, but I don't see any pie."

"Well, that's 'cause it ain't done yet. You want pie, you better learn how to make it," Daryl pointed out, sliding the pie tin toward the boy.

"I don't bake," Carl groaned.

"Well, if ya want pie, you're gonna learn," Daryl replied, grabbing Carol's hand and leading her out of the kitchen. Her face was bright red at this point, and she flashed Carl a guilty look. "Try not to burn the house down."

"Daryl!" Carol laughed, slapping his arm playfully as he led her into the foyer.

"What? C'mon, this is more important."

"What's gotten into you?" she asked, pushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Dunno," he murmured, pulling her in close. "But I like this a whole lot more than apple pie." He tilted her face toward his and bent down to kiss her softly. When he pulled back, he saw the smile spread over her face, and she sighed, biting her bottom lip.

"Alright," she whispered. "But you're gonna have to help me clean up the mess he makes when we get home."

"Deal," Daryl grunted, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the house.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Good, Old-Fashioned High School Makeout

"What'd you do this time?" Denise asked with a deadpan expression as she stood with her arms crossed in the doorway of the clinic. Daryl shuffled his feet, hands fumbling with his pack.

"Brought this," he said, holding out a bottle of pills. "Found it on a run last night."

"Thank you," she said with a smile, moving out of the way and nodding her head to beckon him inside. He cleared his throat and stepped in, shutting the door behind himself. "Got some…uh, pop, too."

"Pop," Denise laughed, recalling the time she asked him to get it for Tara, even though that had fallen through. "I can't believe you remembered."

"It was important to ya. For her," he said quietly, placing the four-pack on Denise's desk.

"See, I knew there was a romantic deep down in there," she teased.

"Stop," he muttered, lingering.

"Daryl? What do you need?"

"Don't need nothin'," he muttered.

"Are you sure? I've got…condoms. Female and male. Um, birth control?" Daryl glared at her for a moment. "Oh…you haven't? Really? I mean, that's ok, but I'm surprised. I just thought, well you two seem pretty cozy."

"Mind yer own business," he bit out.

"Hey, I'm the doctor."

"You're a shrink," Daryl pointed out. "I ain't tellin' you about this."

"Well, I'm all you've got," she said with a shrug. "So if you need condoms, I'm your gal."

"Don't need 'em."

"So you've…you've talked to her about that, then?"

"I ain't…I gotta go." And just as quickly as he'd arrived, he was gone, and Denise sighed, shaking her head, before she grabbed up the cans of pop and hurried off to present them to Tara.

Daryl ducked his head as he started down the street, and when he saw Carol out on the front porch watering the plants, he thought about turning and avoiding her, but that was one thing he knew he couldn't do. He couldn't avoid this forever. He wanted her. He wanted sex with her. He loved her, and it was only natural that that was coming. But Denise was right. They had to talk about things, or else some very important things would never be said.

"Hi," she said brightly, when he stepped up onto the porch. At the look of pure anxiety of his face, she frowned, putting down the watering can. "What's wrong?"

"We gotta talk?"

"What's wrong?" she asked again, taking his hand. He glanced over his shoulder and cleared his throat. "We can go inside. Nobody's home." He nodded then, and she followed him into the house. "Daryl, what in the world's gotten into you?"

"The doc's got condoms," he blurted out, turning to her as the front door swung shut behind them. Carol's brows shot up, and she couldn't help the shocked laugh that fell out of her mouth.

"Well, yeah," she replied, quickly sobering at the pained look on Daryl's face. "Is…this your way of telling me you want to have sex?" His face turned an unimaginable shade of red, and she took a step closer to him. His mouth opened and closed, and words failed him.

"I…don't…"

"Daryl, it's ok," she said softly, reaching for his hand. "I've thought about it. A lot. I mean…it's us."

"Yeah," he said quietly.

"And we don't know what happens tomorrow." She smiled a little. "I guess we need to have the talk." She led him into the living room, and they had a seat on the couch. "If it's pregnancy you're worried about, stop right now. I had a very difficult pregnancy with Sophia. I almost lost her. I almost died giving birth to her. And given how everything was at home with Ed…I didn't want to bring another life into that. So I made sure that I couldn't. I can't get pregnant." Daryl nodded at that, hands sweating as he wiped them on his knees. "When it happens, and it's gonna happen, you don't have to worry about getting condoms." She smirked a little. "Save them for the ones who need them." She bit her lip then, moving to straddle his lap, looking down at him as he gaped at her in surprise. "Until we're ready, there's no harm in a little over the clothes action, huh? A good, old-fashioned high school make out session?"

"You serious?" he choked out, as Carol moved to straddle his lap with her knees, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mmm, pretty serious," she said with a thoughtful nod. "We don't have to rush." She nipped at his lower lip, and she trembled when his hands came to rest at her hips. She opened up to him then, kissing him slowly at first until his tongue swept over hers, unleashing a frenzy that bubbled through her blood, coursing through her veins and pooling at her center. She gasped softly, sinking into the kiss as her hands moved down his chest, tucking into the fabric from time to time, as his hands moved down her back and over her ass.

It didn't take long before she could tell that he was hard, and he was holding onto her for dear life. She smiled then, kissing him again before she reached down and cupped his groin, giving it a little squeeze.

"Christ," he panted, throwing his head back as she rubbed him through his jeans.

"You ok?" she asked, peppering his jaw with kisses.

"You keep doin' that, and I'm gonna need a shower." She smiled then and moved her hand away. "Didn't tell ya to stop." She laughed then, and he chuckled as she buried her face against his neck, sucking at his adam's apple before pulling back.

She could hear the back door open and slam shut, followed by the sound of chatter from Carl and Enid. Carol quickly slid off of Daryl's lap and settled next to him on the couch. He pulled his arm around her shoulders then, much to her surprise, and she blushed, bringing her hand up to link fingers with his. He leaned over to give her one more brief kiss before Carl and Enid came clomping into the living room.

They stopped mid-chat, and Enid glanced at Carl.

"Uh, hey, let's go hang out outside."

"What? Why?" Carl asked, taking a bite of an apple he'd stolen from the kitchen.

"Trust me," she said quickly, avoiding looking at the adults as Carl eyed her suspiciously.

"We were just outside. Let's go play video games." Enid rolled her eyes and grabbed Carl's arm, hissing something into his ear. He flinched and looked over at Daryl and Carol, noticing the way Daryl's arm was draped over her shoulders and how their fingers were linked together and how both of them were a little pink in the face. "Oh!" Enid rolled her eyes again, and she grabbed Carl by the hand, leading him out of the house, leaving Carol and Daryl alone and silent.

Before too long, Carol's shoulders started to shake with laughter, and Daryl buried his face against her shoulder.

"We're gonna have to get our own place," he muttered, pulling Carol back into his lap and kissing her once again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Movie Night

"This is a huge waste of energy," Carol sighed, flopping down on the couch next to Daryl and passing him a cold beer.

"Mrs. Bowman down the street stays up 'til all hours of the night usin' her sewin' machine."

"Well, she's making clothes. We're…watching a movie," Carol pointed out, as they popped the tabs on their cans in unison. She took a drink and made a face. "I think it's turned to poison." Daryl grabbed her beer can and sniffed it before taking a sip.

"Nah, it's just old."

"Well, I never really liked beer, anyway." She put her can aside, and she frowned as the DVD menu came up. "Really, Daryl? I didn't peg you for a 'Dirty Dancing' kinda guy."

"I ain't," he muttered. "It's the only movie I could find."

"Sure," Carol teased, patting his thigh. "It'll be our little secret." She hit the play button on the remote, and Daryl's arm came around her shoulders. She glanced at his hand that was about six inches north of her breast for a moment before she chuckled to herself.

"What?" he asked, feeling her shoulder shake with her stifled laugh.

"Nothing," she lied, taking a sip of the flat, old beer and making a face again. "Here, please. I don't know what I was thinking." She passed her can to Daryl, and he put it aside to drink it after he finished his own. He took a long swig of his before he put the can down next to hers. He scooted closer. She laughed again.

"What the hell is so funny?" he asked, voice a bit gruff as Carol sucked her bottom lip in.

"This is so…normal. Us, sitting here watching a movie. Drinking beer. And you've got your arm around me."

"That a problem?" he asked.

"Nope," she said with a little laugh. "I was just thinking that this reminds me of the night I lost my virginity." Daryl's arm tensed around her for a minute, and she shook her head. "Sorry, I'll stop." Daryl smirked at that, and Carol curled up at his side, resting her head on his shoulder as they watched the intro and listened to the music. Soon, his hand was squeezing her shoulder, and she holding back another giggle. She moved her hand up his thigh and gave it a little squeeze, smirking when he glanced at her. Then his arm wasn't around her shoulder anymore. Instead, he was squeezing her knee, making her grin. Finally, she sighed and tilted her head to look at him. "C'mere." She grabbed him by the shirt collar and lay back, tugging him on top of her.

"What're you doin'?" he asked, settling between her legs as her hands moved up the back of his shirt.

"Mmm, just enjoying the show," she pouted innocently, tugging him back down and opening up to a passionate kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The First Time

Carol hadn't smiled like this in years. Her heart was light, and her pulse thrummed through her veins, waking every nerve ending in her body as his hand ghosted down the flat of her belly and over the swell of her breasts. She felt boneless, light as a feather, as malleable as jelly as she lay in his arms, her back pressed against his chest.

He pressed his lips against the back of her neck and then to the spot between her shoulder blades, and his hand moved further down. She gasped softly, still sensitive, still tender. His lips pressed against her pulse point, and she arched back against him, bringing her hand up, fingers dancing along his jaw and down his neck.

"You ok?" he asked softly, pressing a kiss to her ear. She smiled, warming under his touch.

"I'm good," she whispered. Her fingers curled into his hair, and she turned her face toward his, leaning back for a kiss that left her trembling and weak in the knees. She smiled against his lips, and then she kissed the corner of his mouth. She turned then, curling one leg over his hip, bringing her hands up to his face. Her eyes were bright but weary, and he looked on the verge of sleep himself. She smiled then, pressing up against him, curling her arms around his neck and kissing him once again, feeling his heart beating against her own, feeling, for the first time in a long time, that she was truly where she wanted to be…right in his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Morning After

She wasn't sure if he was awake or just _that_ part of him was awake, but she herself was awakened by the distinct feeling of his erection pressing against her from behind, and the second she yawned and stretched, she realized that he was still sleeping, blissfully unaware of the situation mother nature had gotten him into.

Carol smirked, turning in the bed, bringing her hand down to stroke over his hip. She bit her bottom lip and smiled when he let out a soft moan in his sleep. She brought her hand back up and stroked his cheek before she leaned in to kiss him softly.

"Morning," she whispered, getting a little grunt out of him in reply. She couldn't help the little giggle that escaped her mouth, and she pressed a kiss to his chin and then to his neck.

"Mmm," he moaned, stretching and rolling onto his back, letting the flag fly. Carol smirked, propping herself on her elbow and staring as his chest moved with heavy, deep breaths.

"Daryl," she whispered. "Daryl?" Her hand ghosted over his stomach and down toward his groin, avoiding touching him _there_ before she stroked his thigh. "Pookie?"

"Mmm." She laughed then, and she buried her face against his neck, pressing kisses there. Her heart fluttered when she felt him stir and heard the soft grumble from the back of his throat. "Wake up, sleepyhead."

"Time is it?" he muttered, cracking one eye open before he realized his dick was hard and standing tall and proud, and she was there teasing the hell out of him.

"It's about time you woke up," she chuckled. "That must have been one hell of a dream."

"Was pretty good," he smirked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Not as good as the real thing."

"Oh, we haven't even gotten to good yet," she teased, stroking her hand down his stomach and finally curling her hand around his dick.

"Really?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow up in surprise.

"Oh, last night, we were just getting started," she promised, kissing him softly before she let go of his dick and maneuvered herself up to straddle his hips. His fingers dug into her hips, and she leaned down, her lips a breath apart from his. She moved to suck at his neck, moving her hand down between them. Daryl's head fell back against the pillow, and he gripped her hips harder.

"God, I love you," he groaned, feeling her freeze atop him. She pulled back then, staring down at him, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You don't have to say that," she pointed out.

"I…aw, shit." Daryl rubbed a hand over his face, and Carol sighed and shook her head.

"It's ok," she said with a soft chuckle. "It happens."

"Nah, I mean…I meant it. I just didn't mean to…to say it like that." He groaned then, sitting up as Carol wrapped her legs around his waist. She brought her arms up around his neck, and he pressed his forehead against hers. "I do, ya know?"

"I do, too." She smiled when Daryl let out a breath of relief, and she leaned in to kiss him softly. "Now that we've got that settled, why don't we settle something else?" Daryl smirked then, flipping Carol onto her back and settling between her legs as her thighs tightened around his hips.

"Think I know just what to do," he murmured, kissing her slowly then, deeply as he sunk into her and once again felt as if he was exactly where he belonged.


End file.
